Broken
by KellyCat77
Summary: Artemis' skin crawls by just the thought of what happened. His chest is compressed and its hard to breath. He can't speak. He can't think. The genius is broken.


**This is short. And a one-shot. Both of which I rarely do. However, I felt like I needed to get my emotions out. Something that happened to me, that made me feel this way.**

 **So, I wrote this really quick and really short. And I wanted to tell anyone that really cared I'm okay and a few things are coming up next month. Including the completion of "All I Want for Christmas is You." I swear, that will be done before I am dead.**

 **And, if the person that was on my mind when I wrote this, reads this. I'm okay. I think. This is just something I needed to get out.**

 **Thank you,**

 **KC77**

Artemis Fowl sat in his room, a sour taste in his mouth. He hadn't moved in so long, every move he made ached so much, Artemis cringed as even the thought of it. He breathed in and out slowly through his mouth, his breath being the only sound in the room.

He didn't know how much time had passed, he was too numb to keep track of anything. It was all going by in a blur.

A knock came to the door, but Artemis didn't answer. He didn't even move. He already knew who it was.

Butler sighed on the other side of the door, knowing that knocking again would be fruitless. The door was locked, and the bodyguard could have kicked it down with no problem, but he knew that was no use as well. "Artemis...You have to come out sooner or later. It's been days."

Artemis blinked, hearing him but not registering anything. He figured it was all the same anyway. Get out of bed. Go eat something. Do something. Anything.

But he couldn't put himself up to it. It hurt too much.

Butler sighed. He knew that this loss would hit everyone if it happened, especially Artemis. But he never imagined it would be this bad for him. "Please…" He sighed, all hope leaving him as he rested his head against the mahogany door to the genius' room. He didn't know what else to do anymore to help him. "Artemis, if you can't snap out of this soon, I'm going to have to do things I don't want to do. And I know you know what I'm talking about."

Artemis blinked again, his face feeling hot all of a sudden. He did know what Butler was talking about. Forcing him to eat, take supplements, and start medication. Medication that was prove to suppress a person's IQ, and sometimes permanently. But he couldn't snap out of this. Artemis didn't know why, but he couldn't.

Butler waited another few minutes, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Alright." He sighed, "I have to put my foot down, Artemis. The psychiatrist will be here in the morning." He shook his head again, walking away.

Artemis closed his eyes finally, resting his back against the headboard and letting a slow, shaky breath escape from his lips. He knew that Butler would come down to this sooner or later. Probably due to the pressure of his parents, and knowing everything that happened in the past month.

Had it really been a month? He didn't know. There was a possibility it could be more…

A doctor had already seen him before, perhaps a few weeks before, though there wasn't much communication between the two. The man came in and tried of course, but Artemis was still in the state he was in now. Numb and speechless.

His parents and Butler were outside the room, waiting anxiously for the dreaded news. They weren't idiots, after all.

The psychiatrist came out sooner rather than later, and shook his head. "Based on the guidelines," He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And the background that you provided...This sounds like typical grief."

Artemis scoffed internally when his parents told him the diagnosis. He could have told them that, if he was willing to talk. That any quack psychiatrist could diagnose that.

But this wasn't typical grief. This was sinking, and sinking fast. His entire body was in pain, and he could feel all of the many, _many_ knots in his stomach. He felt like he was going to be sick constantly, but the worst part was his the pain resonating deep in his chest. He felt like it was tightening, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe by the second, before he let out short, stuttering breaths.

Typical grief. Another internal scoff. Holly wasn't typical, and this wasn't grief. This was him going over what happened that day again and again.

She didn't even say goodbye, she just left for Atlantis on assignment. He understood why, because she was so loyal to her job and her career. But after he tried to get in contact with her multiple times, he gave up. And he desperately wish he hadn't.

A few months after she moved, there was a security breach which led to Atlantis losing half of their officers. Holly Short was one of the many.

Now she was gone, and Artemis was in misery. He lost his best friend. Someone who he could tell things he couldn't even tell Butler.

He would get back on his feet later. Artemis knew that.

But for now, he was broken.

 **I know. Like I said. Angst isn't me. But writing is about getting your emotions on paper, and since I haven't posted in a while, I thought this would be appropriate.**

 **Leave a comment if you want. Not really posting it for that, but still nice to hear any feedback or constructive criticism.**

 **I have 28 words until I reach 1000 so Im going to add this completely unnecessary sentence into the mix.**

 **There is a 77% chance this will be taken down sooner or later.**


End file.
